A Forger's Daughter
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: An orange cat shows up with a message for Neal, and secrets he have long kept slowly start to be unraveled. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl of ten whimpers of as she looks up to see her mother, she had long since taught her cat to hide from the vile woman, " I have something for you to copy, get to it, or you don't get any food today. "

The girl with shoulder length dark hair and blue eyes sighs with resignation and starts to copy the stolen Monet. Once she's well underway she whistles softly for her cat. When her cat with white legs, a white belly, white around his nose which was pink, orange on his back, sides, tail and most of his face, with his right eye blind appears she ties the bag with the memory card, flash drive, and letter stapled to it around his white collar. " Find papà, Mango. He can help me. Stay off the streets, take the sub way. Go, quickly. "

She continues to do the work her mother, a forger and fence made her do. She knew that unless she got help she was finished. So, she continues to do her work and signs her painting forgery the way her papa taught her.

Chapter One

It was a usual day for Neal Caffrey, get up, eat a breakfast and have coffee at June's with Peter, head in to the FBI building and work for White Collar as a CI. Until around eleven in the morning Neal feels something twine around his legs, he looks down and his eyes widen upon seeing a cat he hadn't seen in five years. He takes in the White Collar and the bag tied to the collar, then he sees the letter stapled to the bag. He tore the letter off and opened the envelope, then he unfolded the letter:

Papà,

Devi tirami fuori di qui, mi sta usando per fare falsi e se non mi muore di fame. So che alcuni suoi conoscenti mi stanno eying in modo non buono ho paura che li lascerò fare ciò che vogliono. Ho racchiuso prove sufficienti per aprire un'indagine. Mi manchi, papa, non lasciarmi qui più a lungo. Aiutami.

Aislynn Caffrey

" Caffrey, what's with the cat? "

Neal looks up at Agent Peter Burke, " His name is Mango, he came with a message. "

" Who would use a cat to send a message to you, Caffrey? "

Neal sighs, he had worked so hard to hide her existence from the Feds but now he'd need Peter's help to get his daughter back, " His owner, my daughter. "

Neal can feel the shocked look Peter was sending his way. Neal unties the bag and hands it to Peter, " She says her mom is using her to make forgeries and that she enclosed sufficient enough evidence to open an investigation. "

They head to Peter's office, Mango following, as per his mistress' wishes, he was to stay with Neal until everything was resolved. Peter looks at the flash drive first and his eyes widen, " Caffrey, your daughter is in huge trouble, White Collar has been trying to nail her mother for years, and now she's being used as an accomplice. "

" No, she's being forced to, her mother threatens to withhold food if she doesn't comply, " Neal says, " Look, I know my daughter, I gave her Mango. She hates her mother, in fact, I had a hard time convincing her to stay with her mother, when I couldn't take her with me. "

" What'd she think of Kate? "

Neal winces, " Hated Kate, from the very beginning, and Kate didn't like her either, though she tolerated Aislynn for my sake. Peter, we have to get her out of there. "

Mango jumps up onto Peter's desk and sprawls out, as if to say that he was going to be there for the duration. Peter glares at Mango and he just flicks his tail in response. Neal smirks, " Let me guess, Aislynn told you to stay with me, right, Mango? "

Mango lifts his head and looks right at Neal before nodding. Peter looks at the tom cat in astonishment, " Did that cat just nod at you? "

Neal smiles outright as Peter has Jones take the flash drive and memory card to the tech heads for analyzing, " Mango's an unusual cat. Now, Peter, I believe we need to start digging into this situation, because I would like to have my daughter back. "

" Why don't you just go visit her now? "

" Outside of my range, probably had Mango take the sub to get to me. She's in Brooklyn. "

" Well, why don't I go with you? " Peter asks when Diana comes in with a painting, Turner's _Snowstorm_.

Neal was already examining the painting and found what he was looking for. The signature he had taught Aislynn to make. He had to admit his daughter had talent, it was an excellently well-made forgery, with the correct lighting, " Well, Caffrey, real or fake? "

" Fake, but an excellently well-made forgery. The artist is a prodigy. " Neal says, only Peter heard the pride in his voice.

" Diana, have the other suspected forgeries brought up, Neal's going to look at them all. " Peter says firmly.

Once Neal has looked at each forgery he found five more that Aislynn had done, all of them Matisse's, and Neal knew she hated Matisse's work, and they had slight imperfections, Aislynn's rebellion for having to forge Matisse's work. Neal wasn't too fond of Matisse's work either. Once the other agents are out of the office Peter turns to Neal, " The ones you picked out are all her work, huh? "

" Yeah, others I'll need to look closer at. She prefers Monet's, and hates Matisse's work. Now, let's go, we'll drop Mango off with June and then I'll direct you to my daughter's current residence, I have Mozzie keep track of her. " Neal says.

Once at his daughter's home Neal's entire demeanor changes, he was gearing up for a fight with his ex. He rings the bell, " Well, if it isn't the dog of the FBI. "

" Hello, Bella, I'd like to see Aislynn, now. " Neal says.

" Hell no, she's mine now. "

" No, we still share equal custody, remember, you tried to win that custody suit only to have it backfire on you. I have a very good family attorney. She's works my cases pro bono. " Neal fires back.

Suddenly Bella is shoved aside as Neal is dragged inside by Aislynn. Bella glares at Aislynn while Neal hugs her tight, " Tutto bene? "

" Meglio ora che sei qui, papà. "

" Go get your things together, you're going to be staying with me for a while, and well, I'll deal with your mother. "

Peter watches from the door way as the little girl races off to pack up her stuff, " You can't have her. "

" Wrong, Bella, you have shared custody and now that Neal's out you will be honoring the agreement, or I will see if I can have you declared an unfit mother, still should. " a new voice says.

This voice belonged to a girl a decade younger than Neal, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with a messenger bag slung over her left shoulder, so it was laying on her right hip, " As Neal's family attorney, I can make your life hell if I choose to do so. I can afford to take his cases pro bono, because I make so much on my other clients, plus, he's my brother, which would give him a family discount if I wasn't doing this pro bono. "

Bella snarls at her, " Well, Ella Caffrey has crawled out of the woodworks again. "

" Neal sent me a text, asking me to meet him here. Ready for another round, Bella? "

Peter looks startled at this, he hadn't known Neal had a sister either. Just then he answers his cell as Aislynn races back in, she had all of her stuff and Mango's packed up, well, all the stuff she wanted to take. Her papà or aunt could get her new art supplies. Plus, she needed new clothes and shoes too. She'd also like to go to school, but not a stuffy, boring one. Ella takes her stuff while Neal picks her up, Aislynn might be ten, but Neal could still carry her, and he wanted to at the moment. Neal makes sure his sister knows his address and heads to Peter's car, once at the car he sits Aislynn down and they both get in, Neal handing her a brand new sketch book, he'd been planning on sending it to her through Ella for her birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar, and Mike Ross from Suits will make appearances.

Author's Note: This is my first non-crossover White Collar fic. Please review as they make my happy.

Letter Translation:

You have to get me out of here, she's using me to make forgeries and if I don't she starves me. I know some of her acquaintances are eying me in a not good way, I fear she'll let them do what they want. I've enclosed enough evidence to open an investigation. I miss you ,papa, don't leave me here any longer. Help me.

_Tutto bene?-_ You all right?

_Meglio ora che sei qui, papà-_ Better now that you're here, papa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

While Neal and Peter were dealing with getting Neal's daughter Jones had just heard back from the tech guys on the memory card and flash drive. Apparently the memory card held quite a few photos that hadn't been doctored of Bella Antinelli selling and buying forged goods. Plus, the flash drive had some interesting video on it of Bella shoving around her own kid. Among other things, she 'd locked the kid in a wooden chest for three hours. Imagine Jones' surprise when Caffrey and Burke come back with said kid in tow, she had a sketch book and brand new pastels she was working with, along with some aerosol hairspray, to keep her art work from smudging.

" Neal, get her settled, I'll see if Jones has anything yet. "

Peter says.

Neal nods and settles Aislynn at his desk, watching her while she intently draws her picture, she had always preferred pastels to any other drawing medium. As Neal watches and coaches his daughter Peter speaks to Jones in his office, " So, what did tech find on the memory card and flash drive? "

" The woman locked her child in a wooden chest for hours on end, there were video files on the flash drive. "

" Damn, Neal's gonna be pissed about that. " Peter mutters.

" How so? "

" Well, Jones, that little girl out there is his. He shares custody with her mother. Jones, I need you to e-mail all of this to attorney Ella Caffrey. She'll want to sink her teeth into getting Neal full custody, I never even knew Neal was doing community service, to make himself look better. I'll tell you one thing, Jones, Neal loves that little girl out there and would do nothing to jeopardize his chances of retaining full custody. " Peter says.

" Whoa, Caffrey has a child, how did we miss that? "

" Neal didn't want us using her against him. Ella Caffrey is Neal's sister, which I never knew either. Jones, he hid his family to keep them from being used against him, " Peter says, " Though I wouldn't have done that to him, it was just between me and him. "

Jones watches Neal interact with his daughter and has to admit that Caffrey made a good father, " Just goes to show that even cons can have hearts of gold. "

" I saw her with him. She literally shoved her mother aside to get to him, she lit up when she saw him. "

Back down in the bull pen Neal smiles as he watches the picture form, which was of him, Aislynn, and Mango. The cat getting top billing, being draped over Aislynn's lap, with his head propped on his own. Though Neal should have expected Aislynn to give her cat top billing. Mango was there for her when he couldn't be, though how she had trained that cat to take the subway and avoid roads he would never know. " Looking good, Aislynn, but you need to watch your shading. "

" Evening scene. " Aislynn replies absentmindedly, focused on her drawing.

Neal reevaluates the picture, " I stand corrected, why oil pastels? "

" Because, I like the texture they have, and how the colors look. "

" Aislynn, why didn't you write to me? "

" Couldn't, papà, mama wouldn't let me and I never had an opportunity to slip a letter to Aunt Ella to give to you either. " Aislynn answers, finishing her current piece and spraying it with the hairspray. Once the hairspray is dry she turns the page and starts to draw something else from memory, something just for her father, " Go away, papà, you're not allowed to see this one until it's done. "

Neal blinks, " Aislynn…. "

" I mean it, papà, what could happen to me, I'm in a building filled with FBI agents. Go do something else. "

" All right, behave yourself, though, " Neal lowers his voice, " If you can pick Peter's pocket and not get caught, go ahead. "

He places a kiss on her forehead and wanders up to Peter's office, it was about time he find out what Bella had really done to Aislynn. When Neal enters the office Peter shows him the video files without saying a word. When Neal's done viewing them his blue eyes are as hard and unforgiving as diamond. He gets up and walks away from the desk only to turn and face Peter and Jones, muttering choice words in Italian, only one of which was decipherable to Peter only, though Peter had to look it up later, " Maledizione. "

Only Neal Caffrey would curse in a romance language, though apparently the younger Caffrey was fluent as well. Peter looks at Neal, " Don't tell me I'm going to have to learn Italian now. "

" Sorry, Peter. I just can't stand the fact that Bella's been getting away with this. Aislynn is a good kid and doesn't deserve any of this. " Neal says.

" Why are you up here anyhow? " Peter asks.

" Aislynn sent me away, apparently the current masterpiece is not to be seen by me yet. " Neal says.

Peter chuckles, " That little girl has you wrapped around her finger. "

" I can say no to her, I'm the responsible parent, remember. I'm the one that made sure she got to the doctor, went to school, speaking of, I'll need to find a good one for her, one that she'll like. " Neal says.

" Look, the FBI will pay for a private tutor and even spring for art lessons. If the FBI doesn't June will, you know that. " Peter says.

" Probably for the best, though I want her to get some socializing in too, maybe a gymnastics class. " Neal says.

" Why don't you ask her? She obviously has a thing for art, how many mediums has she tried? " Peter asks.

" Well, for drawing she prefers oil pastels. She has yet to try clay, or anything in the music family. " Neal answers.

" Neal, this is a serious question, when was the last time you two had an outing just the two of you? "

Neal sighs, " Too damn long, Peter. I'd love to take her Central Park, or the zoo, but how can I? "

" Look, you can have your outing and El and I can just be in the same place, following along behind you, far enough to give the illusion of being alone. " Peter says.

" I do need to take her shopping, clothes, the like, and I'd like to get her good stuff too. "

" Fine, I'll have El come along to the mall, and since she's a part of keeping you happy I'll see to it the Bureau pays for her clothes. I'm sure June has enough furniture sitting around to furnish a room for her, and an art studio for the both of you. " Peter says.

Neal's eyes stray towards Aislynn, " I hated not being a part of her life and to find out how Bella's been treating her just burns me, Peter. "

" Oh, I had Jones send the files to Ella. I figure she'd love an opportunity to go after your ex with both barrels blazing. " Peter says.

" Devious, Peter, I like it. Let the local LEO's go after Bella for child abuse, of which there is plenty of evidence. Any DA would have a field day with all of that. Ella takes it before a judge to remove Aislynn from Bella's custody, shows off my community service record, all the good I've done as a CI, gets me full custody, or at least custody until a full hearing of the evidence can occur. While we go after her for the art forgeries she coerced our daughter into doing. "

" Speaking of, how are we going to do that? " Peter asks.

" Sara, she's in insurance recovery, I'm sure she would love to find some of the stolen paintings that I know Bella has on the property. Though I do need to tell Sara about Aislynn, and hope the two of them actually get along. " Neal says and sighs before stepping out to call Sara. Aislynn had told him which Monet she'd been copying and he knew Bella wouldn't've had time to move it yet. Monet's _La Promenade_, and Aislynn was sure it was an original, or more accurately an original reproduction.

_Neal, hey, what's up?_

" We need to talk, first I may have a tip for you, is there a missing _La Promenade_?

_How'd you know?_

" Well, what do you know about Bella Antinelli? "

_Suspected art forger, fence, among other things, why, Neal?_

" I used to have a thing with her, I honestly don't know what I was thinking, but I have it on good authority that she has that particular painting right now. "

_How would you have learned that, Mozzie?_

" No, I dumped Bella just after she had our daughter, took our daughter with me when I left, but I had to take her to her mother before Peter caught up with me. She's been using her to make the forgeries, and she just did a forgery of _La Promenade._ " Neal answers.

_You're just now telling me that you have a daughter?_

" Sara, only Mozzie knew, I hid her quite well, I had to, though now I'm regretting it. Bella's been abusing her, and I still have no idea exactly everything Bella's put her through, and I need to tell her about you first. She didn't exactly like Kate. "

_I see, so, you want to let her know that there's a new lady in your life before you bring me into hers._

" Exactly, and she will most likely Google you at the least, at the most she'll hack the FBI's database and well, you get the picture. " Neal says.

_Seriously, she can do all that?_

" She's my daughter, Sara, and I did teach her some things, others she learned on her own. "

_Gotcha, I hope I pass her inspection._

" So do I, Sara. Let us know what you find during your investigation of Bella, we'll be going after her to and nailing all her contacts, shutting down her pipeline. Call me soon, Sara. "

_I will, Neal. Let me know when a meet and greet can be set up. Hope to see you soon._

" If I have my way, you will, " Neal says, " Sara, take care of yourself, please. " That was as close as Neal could get to admitting how he felt for Sara at the moment, he didn't dare let himself examine his feelings for her just yet.

_Take care of yourself as well, Neal, and your daughter._

With that the conversation ended and Neal smiles in relief, Sara had understood. Now, he just had to tell his ten year old daughter about his current lady friend. Neal heads back to Peter's office and takes a seta, dropping his head into his hands, " How'd Sara react? "

" Totally cool with it. I still have to tell Aislynn. " Neal says.

" You're scared of your ten year old daughter? "

" If she doesn't like Sara I'll have to end it with Sara and I really don't want to, Peter. "

Peter looks at Neal, he rarely saw the younger man this worked up, Sara must mean a lot to Neal, but to give her up for his daughter? Neal truly loved that little girl sitting at Neal's desk, still drawing, though Peter had seen her send Diana to do something, after beating her at Three Card Monte. Peter also knew she was drawing something else, and not what she had been working on that made her send Neal away. " Neal, who taught her Three Card Monte? "

" I did, why? "

" She just used it to get Diana to do something for her. " Peter says.

Before Neal can respond to that his phone rings, " Caffrey. "

_Bro, it's me, I've gotten Bella ruled unfit as a mother, and with help from the boss of a friend of mine gotten you full custody._

" What's the lawyer's name? " Neal asks.

_Well, his name is Harvey Specter, I happen to know his associate Mike Ross. When all the files came in I called on Mike to read them for me, as he can do it way faster than me and I set to work immediately._

" Doesn't he work for Pearson Harden? "

_Yes, Harvey Specter does, and Mike hasn't even gone to law school, but he makes a better lawyer than that bastard Louis Litt._

Neal grins, he knew Ella kept up her skills and knew that Litt would always come away lighter from a meeting with Ella. " Sis, how about you come over tomorrow, I miss you and you'll be able to spend time with me and Aislynn. "

_I'll be there at six unless plans change. _

" I look forward to it, you drop the stuff off all right? "

_Yeah, no problem, bro. Aislynn's lucky to have you for a father, I know I wouldn't even be here if not for you, Neal, you literally saved me all those years ago._

Neal fights back the memories that comment brings up, that had been a home invasion that had gone horribly wrong. He'd sat up with her because she was sick and when he had heard the first gunshot he'd grabbed his baby sister and run. They'd lost their parents and three sisters that day. " Hey, you're my baby sister, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Aislynn, you know that. See you tomorrow, midget. Love ya, sis. "

_Right back at you, bro. don't do anything stupid to mess this up, Aislynn needs you and stability in her life. She won't like boarding school. _

" Later, bye, sis. "

_Bye, bro, take care._

Neal sighs and then looks at Peter, " Could you look up a case from twenty years ago that happened in LA, home invasion gone wrong, five victims all totaled. Just as a favor. "

" Sure, Neal, I can do that for you. " Peter says and looks through the archives.

When he finds the case file one name jumps out at him, " Nick Halden and baby sister only survivors of terrible tragedy. Dammit, Neal, why didn't you tell me? "

" Because I just wanted to forget. Ella, Annalise back then, had been sick and I was staying up with her when I heard the first gunshot. I grabbed her up and ran. We lost our parents and three sisters that day. When I was eighteen I legally changed my name and Ella's. Our mom's maiden name was Caffrey and she had always called me Neal and Annalise Ella. She had never liked that name anyway. I also gained legal custody of Ella that day, I'd found this couple that would take us in and let us stay together. Then they helped me with the name changes and getting custody of Ella. " Neal answers.

" So, Nick isn't an alias, that's your birth name. "

" Correct, Peter. "

Aislynn makes her way into the office just then, with a package that Diana had handled for her, " What's that? "

" You don't get to know yet. " Aislynn says to Neal firmly.

Peter goes through Neal's file, he'd kept all his stats, just changed his name. Neal's birthday was in two days. He'd have to tell his wife. When Neal is called into Hughes office Aislynn hands the package to Peter, " It's for his birthday, you keep it at your house. "

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or Mike Ross, or Mike's boss whose name will only show up in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

While all that was going on at the White Collar division a certain orange tom cat was acquainting himself with his new pad. He avoided Neal's art supplies, having learned at kitten hood from his mistress that you just didn't mess with them. He explored under Neal's bed, chased some dust bunnies for a bit. Jumped up onto the bed and curled up on one of Neal's pillows for a brief cat nap, before heading to the kitchen, where Neal had set up a litter box. Once he did his business Mango found his way into Neal's closet and then explored Neal's shelves. By the time Mango was done, he knew all of Neal's hiding places. When Ella dropped off his and his mistress' stuff he immediately pounced on his catnip mouse.

He was still playing with his mouse when Neal and Aislynn show up, he leaves his mouse to race up to his mistress and twine around her legs before allowing her to pick him up. Only Aislynn was allowed to hold him, though he did let Neal carry him up here. As she cuddles him he watches Neal head for the kitchen to make dinner, which for his little girl would be spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread with melted mozzarella cheese, fresh grated parmesan on the spaghetti, and for dessert he was making chocolate cake. Though he also fried some albacore tuna for Mango, which earned him Mango sitting on his shoulder.

Naturally Aislynn had to grab her sketch book and immediately draw the picture and Mango stayed perfectly still, he knew when his mistress was sketching him and hammed it up. Once Aislynn was done Mango jumps down from Neal's shoulder and jumps onto Aislynn's to look at the picture. Neal follows suit and smiles, " That's fantastic, Aislynn. "

Mango purrs in her ear and twines his tail around her neck, letting her know that he approved as well, " Thanks, papà. " Aislynn says.

" Aislynn, if you could have any lessons out there what would they be? "

Aislynn blinks at this question, she'd honestly never thought about lessons because she knew her mother would never pay for them. " Sculpting. "

Neal raises an eyebrow at this, " Really, why? "

" Because I like the idea of shaping what I see in my mind with my hands, molding it, painting it, all that. " Aislynn answers.

" Now, would you prefer going to school with other kids or having a private tutor? "

" Private tutor, though I'll go to a sculpting class, it would be nice to have some human friends. "

Mango rubs himself against his mistress, he knew she'd like some human companions, he'd like a female friend himself, and he knew Aislynn would be able to convince Neal to get another cat, and he would wait to have kittens until after the newbie was three years old. " All right, tomorrow we're going shopping with Peter and his wife Elizabeth, then Aunt Ella's coming over tomorrow for dinner. "

Aislynn smiles and then she turns serious, " Who's Sara? "

Neal blinks at this, and then looks at her, " You lifted my phone and put it back without me knowing it, you're good. "

" I also got fifty from Agent Burke, now, who's Sara? "

Neal groans, he hadn't wanted to have this conversation just yet, " Sara's a real close friend of mine. "

" I lived with mom, I know more than most ten year olds should, how serious? " Aislynn asks.

" I like her, a lot, Aislynn. Please, just give her a chance, for me. "

" Well, she's definitely better than Kate, I already looked her up, seeing as how you call her several times a day I knew she had to mean something to you. "

" She wants to meet you, but I want some time to get to know my daughter again. "

Aislynn grins, " So, does June know you can play the piano? "

" No, she doesn't, speaking of music, is there any instrument you're interested in? "

Aislynn has to think about that question, piano was her dad's thing and she wanted an instrument that she could move around with and was easy to transport. She grins, " Well, I wouldn't mind learning to play the flute. "

" Flute, huh, well, I guess that's doable, though you still get to learn piano, from me. "

Aislynn thinks quick on this, " Fine, but you have to sing one song for each lesson I'm forced to sit through. "

Neal groans, he'd hated his vocal lessons when he was a child, but concedes that if he wanted her to learn he'd have to make sacrifices, " I'm not done yet, I want another cat too, female. "

" Aislynn. "

" Mango needs company while we're gone. "

" No kittens. "

" Papà, Mango won't live forever and I want to have a son of his to carry on his line. " Aislynn says.

Neal sighs, how could he argue that logic? As long as she only kept a son, there wouldn't be any problems. " Do you still have his papers? "

" Sì, papà. Though he needs his shots again, I always get his shots through Three Card Monte. She'll need to be pedigreed as well, and we'll need her papers because I want to sell the kittens if necessary. "

Neal groans at this, only his daughter would think of breeding cats as a business, though it would be a good way to set up a college fund for her. Plus, she loved cats, especially when she could play with them. Mango jumps down from her shoulder and races for his fishing pole toy, then he drags it over to Aislynn and she obliges him by making him work for his quarry. As he chases her around the Neal's apartment home Aislynn laughs and Neal watches with a smile on his face, knowing he'd made the right decision in buying her that kitten all those years ago. At least Mango had given her some enjoyment in her life, Bella certainly hadn't.

Aislynn crashed thirty minutes later, her hand on Mango, she had settled on the couch and had been petting her cat when she just dropped off. Neal shakes his head, his blue eyes full of merriment as he picks her up and tucks her in to his bed. June had decided to expand his room when she found out about Aislynn, as she'd put it, she'd been wanting to shake up the old house for a while anyhow, and would be adding an art studio for the both of them. Neal had protested but June wouldn't hear any of it. Plus, Peter had convinced Hughes to spend some of the FBI's money on Aislynn as well, seeing as how she was also a witness. Neal hesitates a moment before brushing a light kiss across her forehead, " Sogni d'oro, un po'. "

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own White Collar or Mike Ross.

Author's Note: Here are the translations for this chapter. Keep the reviews coming.

_Sì-_ Yes

_Sogni d'oro, un po'-_ Sweet dreams, little one


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Neal looks up from his book, the seventh Harry Potter book, though he'd never admit to being a fan, to see the time and heads down the stairs to cut Mozzie off at the pass. Mozzie looks surprised when Neal guides him to the living room, the older man looks at his younger friend, " Why are we meeting down here and not in your room? "

" Aislynn's here, Moz. "

Mozzie smiles, " So the prodigal daughter is returned to you, how did Bella take that? "

" Ella started spouting legalese at her. I went there prepared. "

" Be prepared and be honest. " Mozzie says.

Neal thinks quickly, he didn't have a brain for quotes like Mozzie did, that was Mozzie's thing, " John Wooden. Fortune favors the prepared mind. "

" Not bad, my friend. Louis Pasteur. How is Aislynn? "

" I'm just now starting to get a handle on everything her mother forced her to suffer through. Bella locked her in a wooden chest for hours on end, Moz. "

Mozzie's eyes harden, one thing he couldn't condone was the mistreatment of children, " I hope the suit nails her ass to the wall. You let lust blind you in that endeavor. "

" I know, Moz, but I wouldn't trade Aislynn for anything, stay here, I'd better go check on her. " Neal says.

Mozzie nods and watches his friend walk up the stairs, Neal was back minutes later, " I am ever so grateful for that cat. He's been taking real good care of her. "

" Ah, Mango, so the young kitten has grown into a tom, huh? "

" Yeah, he has and he's been there for her, able to give her comfort when I couldn't. Damn it, Moz, I hate the fact that I couldn't protect her from Bella. "

Mozzie sighs, " Family is not an important thing, it's everything. "

" Michael J. Fox, nice quote, Moz, and apt right now. We need someone else to steal that treasure and get caught with it. I won't jeopardize my chances of keeping Aislynn. "

" Agreed, though it pains me to say it. She needs you, not many people are made to be parents, you, my friend are one that is meant to be a parent. Having to partially raise Ella brought forth the nurturing side of you sooner than was necessary. "

" I still regret not grabbing Aislynn as well back then, I had three more sisters, and I could only save one. "

" Which is why I know you won't let anyone take Aislynn from you, that daughter of yours, when I have seen her, has looked miserable, the girl was out pulling the Three Card Monte every day without fail, whether it was for her to have food, or Mango to have food or the proper medical care I don't know, but she was working hard. I'd sometimes take her to lunch, buy her an ice cream cone, something to bring some joy into her life. I'd also pick Bella's pocket and put that money into a college fund for Aislynn. " Mozzie says.

" Moz, I know June is willing to pay for what I need for Aislynn, but I can't stand that I can't do it myself. Though I will buy her a female kitten, with papers and up to date shots on my own, through legal means. " Neal says.

" Let me guess, she wants Mango to have company while you're both busy, smart kid, and she knows you won't say no to that. "

Neal smiles then, " Moz, she has such talent at drawing, she gets tone, shade and pitch just right. For any time of day, from memory, with oil pastels, and she wants sculpting lessons. "

Mozzie listens while Neal boasts about his daughter's skill, pride in his voice and eyes. He knew Neal would stay on the mostly straight and narrow now, he'd only do things to keep his skills sharp and keep his consultant position after his sentence was up. Neal enjoyed his work for the FBI and it would allow him to keep his daughter. So, Mozzie decided to move the treasure and let someone else with Neal's penchant for things steal it and then start moving it. Family was sacred to Neal, and Mozzie wouldn't let him lose his daughter when he just got her back. Mozzie takes his leave at one in the morning and Neal heads off to bed, curling up beside his daughter, Mango opening an eye to look at him, and then closing it as if to say, _Why'd you wake me up?_

Neal was up before his daughter and he frowns, a kid like her should already be up and driving him nuts. He shakes her awake and Aislynn groans, " Five more minutes. "

" No, clothes shopping today, remember. "

Aislynn rolls over off of the bed and makes her way to her bag of clothes, all without opening her eyes. Neal blinks and then groans, " Don't tell me you suffer from migraines. "

" I do, though as long as I don't open my eyes before I get painkillers in me, which would be half of one adult strength Excedrin, and a can of Pepsi, it doesn't bug me. Mama didn't like it when I couldn't work. She took me to a doctor and learned how to keep me up and working through a migraine. She had a schedule to keep and didn't like it when I was sick or had a migraine. "

Neal keeps himself relaxed, though he was seething at this information. Neal cuts an Excedrin in half and grabs her a Pepsi while she gets ready for the day. He cuts a few more in half and places them in a bag to take them with him. When she makes her way to the table he hands it to her and the Pepsi. She grins and takes the pill before placing dark shades over her eyes, " Feed me, please. "

Neal grins, " Let's head downstairs and eat with June. She'll have wild berry pancakes. "

Aislynn feeds Mango and gives him his vitamin before heading for the door. Neal chuckles, " Aislynn, your hair. "

Aislynn sighs and then grimaces, " I'd recommend letting a salon deal with my hair, mama took my brush a week ago and I wasn't able to track it down to brush my hair, and I'm lucky if she lets me take a bath once a month, though at least for that I can sneak around while she's passed out. "

" Well, June can get a hairdresser here before Peter and Elizabeth get here and have your hair dealt with. I think we need to bring out the red in your hair. " Neal says as they head down the stairs.

Once they've eaten breakfast June's hairdresser makes an emergency house call and deals with Aislynn's hair, once she has it tangle free, shampooed, and conditioned Neal looks over his daughter, " Can you bring the red in her hair out more? "

" Sure thing, Mr. Caffrey. " the hairdresser, named Monique, says.

When she's done she hands a mirror to Aislynn, the ten year old smiles, she hadn't looked like this since she'd lived with her papà. " Well done, Monique, you have a standing appointment every month now. " June says.

" June, no. " Neal protests.

" Neal, you're like a son to me, which makes your daughter my granddaughter, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any grandparents, am I right, Neal? " June says.

" All right, you win. "

" I have the tutoring sessions set up, but they won't start for another month, to give you both time to settle in, and I'm setting up art lessons. Is there anything else she'd like to do? "

" Play the flute and she wants sculpting lessons, off site class for that. " Neal says, while Aislynn was busy looking at the different styles she could choose from.

" I see, I can arrange for that as well. She's a very bright and beautiful child, and she inherited her father's charm. "

Neal ducks his head, " June. "

June chuckles, enjoying embarrassing her young tenant. Aislynn settled for having her hair French braided and just as father and daughter are heading for the door Peter and Elizabeth show up, " Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Aislynn Caffrey. Aislynn, this is Peter's wife, Elizabeth. " Neal says, grabbing his fedora.

" Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Aislynn. " Elizabeth says.

" It's nice to meet you as well, Lizzie. " Aislynn says, her blue eyes twinkling.

Elizabeth shakes her head, " Yeah, definitely your daughter, Neal. Well, you guys ready to go shopping? "

Aislynn nods, her bag with her sketch book, oil pastels, and hairspray in her hand. While Elizabeth and Aislynn are clothes shopping Neal and Peter are looking at suits. Aislynn is also setting up a surprise party for her father, giving Elizabeth all the contact information she needed. Aislynn even had the perfect plan to get him to Peter's place. She would spend the day with Elizabeth. After necessities were taken care of Aislynn was off like a shot towards the art supplies store. While Aislynn is looking at art supplies her aunt is currently ready to rip out Bella Antinelli's throat. Apparently her latest beau was a lawyer, and was trying to contest the temporary custody removal.

She gathers everything and races for Pearson harden and hunts down Mike Ross, " Mike, I need your help. "

" She's contesting. "

" Yes, you remember everything you have ever read, help me keep her away from my niece. " Ella says.

Mike grins, he'd been researching custody cases like this and had just what Ella needed. While they work on filling out the proper forms and then filing them NYPD is moving in on the unsuspecting woman for child abuse, of which the crime lab had confirmed was real footage. Ella had been told by the head of the crime lab that Detective Flakk and Messner would see to Bella's arrest. No judge would grant custody to an abuser. Around lunch time Ella groans and rubs her eyes, " Tell me we have enough to keep her and that smarmy fool at bay. "

" For now, I'll keep working on this in my free time, if I can have dinner with a certain family attorney tonight. "

" Sorry, Mike, having dinner with my bro and niece tonight and I will not miss a meal that Neal cooks. "

" Could I come along, if you can free me from Harvey, because I've also been working for him this entire time, and you've helped me with a lot. " Mike says.

" Let me check with Neal first and then I'll work on your boss. Though I could teach you how to run a Three Card Monte and you could get yourself out of here. " Ella says and sends a text to Neal, asking if she could bring a guest.

Neal called her almost immediately, _So, do I finally get to meet the elusive boyfriend?_

" Yes, if I can get him away from his boss tonight, although I know I'm more than up for that task. How's Aislynn? "

_In child heaven, or her version of it anyhow. She's on her fifth art supply store and still going strong, and she's taken breaks to draw whatever strikes her as important and not just in oil pastels, charcoal, colored pencils, water colored pencils, fine tipped markers, pencil and then she inked and colored them. She's been busy and she's so talented though she still prefers oil pastels. _

Ella smiles at the pride she hears in her brother's voice, " Neal, you're getting off point, I still need a definitive answer as to whether or not I can bring a guest. "

She hears him laugh sheepishly, _Sorry, sis, yeah, he can come over if you can work your magic. _

" Thanks, bro, I love you. "

_Love you too, Ella._

With that the conversation was over and Ella heads for Harvey Specter's office, and with three rounds of Three Card Monte she has freed Mike from five in the evening on. She smiles at Harvey and heads back to Mike, " You're out of here at five, I'll swing by and pick you up at five thirty. "

As she's walking out Mike pulls her back and gives her a quick kiss, " Have lunch with me, please, since I am on company time I can order anything I want and I know you happen to have a weakness for Olive Garden. "

" Well, I guess I can stay for lunch, but then I have to get back to my office. I do have clients other than Neal. "

" I know and I promise you that I will help you out as much as I can. "

" Oh, I've already had that chat with your boss, Three Card Monte, I won, so when I need a researcher or whatever and it doesn't affect your other duties here then you're mine. "

" Is that so? Don't I have to agree to this, Ms. Caffrey? "

Ella smiles as their lunch arrives and while they're eating another attorney watches them until Ella, without even looking up says, " Litt, if you're still there by the time I'm ready to leave then I can and will rob you blind. "

Ella hears fast footsteps leaving and grins, " He knows I never incriminate myself when I pick a pocket. I would love a new phone. He carries three large in his wallet at all times. "

Mike files that away for future reference and runs a hand up Ella's right arm, since he'd become an associate at Pearson Harden he'd been busier and hadn't had the time to spend with Ella. Ella had also managed to get him into a Harvard Law correspondence course which he was working on diligently to get his law degree. Ella had also buried his schooling so deeply that Pearson Harden wouldn't find it and hopefully, with as fast as he was completing the course work he'd have a degree to show to anyone who asked very soon.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own White Collar or Mike Ross. I am also borrowing Flakk and Messner from CSI:NY simply because I don't want to make up names.

Author's Note: I want to thank all those who have reviewed and placed alerts on me and my story here, and made this story of mine a favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" Neal, you have one terrific kid, " Peter says, watching El patiently follow after Aislynn, the girl was going nuts on art supplies, but then again she was almost constantly drawing.

" I'm just glad you took a day off to do this, Peter. I'm grateful. " Neal says, his eyes on his daughter, constantly tracking her.

" Hey, had I known about her I would have made sure she'd been able to visit you. Obviously you're the one that gave her the morals she has, though I've seen her lift some wallets only to take the money and put them back. "

" In my defense, I only taught her how to be a dip when I realized I was going to have to take her to her mother, I wanted her to be able to take care of herself if she had too. " Neal says.

" Neal, you constantly surprise me. I did some more checking up on your birth family, your mom's parents are still alive in Ireland. "

" They disowned her when she married my father, which means they want nothing to do with me, Ella, or Aislynn. " Neal says, his tone belying his bitterness over that, his mother had tried so hard to get her parents to at least acknowledge their grandchildren, but no dice. It had hurt his mom, but she'd persevered because she had her children.

Peter raises an eyebrow at this, it wasn't often that Neal allowed his emotions to show, except of course when it came to his daughter and sister. Peter could hear the warmth and love in Neal's voice whenever he talked to or about them. " What did they have against your father? "

Neal winces, " Well, he wasn't, strictly speaking, always on the right side of the law. He never raised a hand to any of us, never allowed any of his associates in the family home, and never used a gun, he used wit and guile to stay out of trouble. He stayed away from certain types of marks, and never forgot about a play, ball game, or birthday. However, he was a conman, but my mother loved him anyhow, and she loved all of us. "

" You're starting to make more sense to me, Neal. "

" I don't know if that's good or not, Peter. " Neal says.

Neal's eyes were still tracking his daughter when he notices her glance flicker towards a mirror, he followed her gaze and sees what she sees. " Peter, trouble. "

" What do you mean? "

" Look in that mirror over there and I'll think you'll get it. " Neal says and he casually makes his way over to join El and Aislynn. The ten year old had already pulled out her small sketch book and was quickly sketching the guy she had seen from memory as she walked with El, or Lizzie to Aislynn.

Peter does as Neal said and curses under his breath, no wonder the guy set off alarm bells for both Caffreys. Neal manages to wind things up in the current store and lead the females out of the store and over to Peter. Aislynn hands her sketch to Peter and he looks at her, " You can draw that quickly? "

" I can, when I have to, it's not the best quality work I can produce, but it gets the job done. " Aislynn says.

They gather their purchases and adjourn to the Burke home where El and Aislynn bake cookies while Neal and Peter talk, " Did either one of you recognize the guy? "

" No, but he's definitely trouble. "

" No kidding, Neal, he's suspected of six separate kidnappings. He probably has his eye on Aislynn. "

" He goes through me first. " Neal says, his eyes going cold as ice.

Peter blinks, this was a side of Neal he didn't even know existed, the father that would do anything to keep his little girl from harm, " Plus me. "

" Only because Elizabeth would make you extremely miserable if you didn't, " Neal teases him.

" Shut it, Caffrey. " Peter says.

Neal sighs, " Look, I'm supposed to be having dinner with my sister tonight and I'd rather have it here right now, I don't want to put June in danger. "

" All right, I guess that's agreeable. "

" I get immunity and so does my family for anything discussed tonight, along with my sister's boyfriend. "

" Done, I'm just a regular guy tonight. Neal, if wouldn't know about what happened twenty years ago this would really stun me. "

" I've always put my family first and that's just the way it is, Peter. " Neal says.

Peter thinks for a moment, ever since meeting Mozzie he'd been brushing up on his quotes, " Jamie Lee Curtis. "

" You're getting better, Peter. I'll have to call June and have her take care of Mango, I don't think he and Satchmo would get along. "

" No, you'd better bring him over here. That daughter of yours needs that cat almost as much as she needs you. Satchmo has been trained to not go after cats, plus he's fallen in love with Aislynn and wouldn't want to upset her. "

" No, Mango needs to fully settle into his new accommodations, I'm sure Satchmo will act as her nightmare guardian tonight and I'm quite sure Mango will understand, he knows that Aislynn can't rely on him forever, but at the same time he knows how important it is for her to get some actual sleep. "

At Ella's office she's shocked when Detective Danny Messner strolls in and sits down, " Els, we got a problem. "

" She got away from you. " Ella says.

" No, but her smarmy lawyer beau has FBI contacts and can track your brother's anklet. Adam's trying to run interference and the Marshalls have been apprised and given him the go ahead to do so, but it's not lookin' good, Els. " Danny says.

" Cazzo! It's almost time for me to go over to Neal's. " Ella says and then her phone vibrates on her. She looks at Neal's text and sighs, " He's at Agent Burke's right now and is requesting a change of venue. He's still going to be cooking because he knows Elizabeth Burke will have excellent ingredients on hand. "

" Well, at least the idiot won't try anything with Neal at an FBI agent's place, but still things are gonna get really bad really fast if we can't reel this perp in. " Danny says.

Ella curses long and loud in Italian, most of it Danny actually understood. There had to be some way to corner this guy, " Are there any priors on him? "

" Still checkin' though Mac's thinkin' 'bout callin' in those fancy profilers. "

Ella smirks, " They're already in town. In fact, one of them is my last appointment of the day, he'll be here soon. "

A knock is heard at the door just then, " Come on in, Spence. " Ella calls out.

A man with shoulder length, wavy brown hair, with a messenger bag wearing typical nerd gear walks in, khakis, sweater vest, loafers, and white long sleeved shirt, walks in, " Dr. Spencer Reid I'd like to introduce you to one of New York's finest CSI's Danny Messner, Danny, Spencer's a frigging genius though I'm smarter in IQ points. " Ella says.

" Ella, what's going on? " Spencer asks.

" I've dealt with the legal issues surrounding your mom already, Spence. I'll go over it with you later, right now I have bigger problems. Got to stop a smarmy lawyer from getting ahold of my brother or niece and we need someone to profile him. " Ella answers.

" I see, so fill me in. " Spencer says.

" Well, Spencer, it's like this Bella Antinelli is the mother of Els niece and is a real piece of work, there was video evidence of her abusing her own kid. Me an' another detective, Flakk, go, arrest mama, and her smarmy boyfriend, who's a lawyer hightails it. I stay with mama while Flakk an' the officers run after him. Didn' exactly pan out, obviously. Mama's been booked and she starts braggin' 'bout how her beau's got bureau connections and would be able ta track down her brat and lousy ex. " Danny explains.

" That's right, Neal has a tracking anklet on, and his daughter will almost always be with him. Let me call my boss, you're going to need all the help you can get, we can work on ferreting out the mole in White Collar or elsewhere within the FBI while we also work up a profile on the lawyer. We can't ignore a security breach in our own backyard, plus, we just finished up our last case. " Spencer says and places the call explaining everything in short order.

When the call's over Spencer looks at his companions, " We're staying and Garcia, our technical analyst will get us all the files we need and look over all of them. "

Ella shakes her head, " I can do it quicker, with bureau permission. Can Morgan stay with Aislynn? Now, I have to go have dinner with my brother, act like nothing's wrong in front of my niece, and tell my brother what's going on, if Peter hasn't already found out somehow. "

" We'll have a council of war over at Agent Burke's, after Aislynn is asleep. I can stay where Neal was staying protect his landlady. " Spencer states.

Danny stands up, " I'll have to tell my wife I'll be home late, I'll be the NYPD liaison for this job. "

" I have to go home and change and then pick up my boyfriend for dinner. Neal wants to fillet him. " Ella says and races out the door, " Messner, lock up for me. "

Twenty minutes later Ella and Mike are at Agent Burke's home and strolling in, Ella with a bottle of White Sparkling Grape Juice, that way Aislynn could have some as well. Neal smiles at this, only his sister would think of that, but only because he'd drunk wine around her when she couldn't and it drove her nuts. Then he turns his gaze to Mike, " So, what makes you think you're good enough to date my sister? "

Mike smirks, " I'm an associate at a law firm without a law degree, weaseled my way out of a pot possession bust by noticing the bellhop and other guys were cops and I only did that once to get money to keep my grandmother in the facility she's in. She raised me. "

Ella sighs, " Neal, not too much, okay, I like this one, let me keep him, please. "

" He has to pass inspection. " Neal says, but his eyes soften for his sister as she heads in and is immediately accosted by her niece. Ella keeps the evening normal until ten when she turns serious, Aislynn was sound asleep and Satchmo was with her. Neal looks at her, trying to understand why she'd turned so serious so quickly. Peter and Elizabeth were just as confused while Mike had been given the Cliff Notes version in the car.

Unknown to them Detective Mac Taylor was staying at June's tonight, to protect the kind woman. The BAU team was being dropped off at Burke's house along with Danny, " Neal, Bella's sleaze beau got away and he has a bureau contact that is allowing him to track your anklet. Someone else will have to explain what happened at booking, I wasn't there, though both you and Aislynn are in danger. "

Neal groans, " What about June? "

" Should already be taken care of and SSA Hotchner's team will be arriving shortly, they'll work on finding the mole along with me, and on profiling the sleazy lawyer beau of Bella's while you guys continue to do your thing. " Ella says.

" Maledizione! Cazzo! " Neal mutters vehemently before his mutterings become incomprehensible to everyone else.

" I can guess at what those mean. This isn't good, we have to find a way to counter act the anklet. "

" Take it off, Neal won't run when his daughter's safety is at stake, unless it's to protect Aislynn. " Ella says.

Peter sighs at this, he would have to take the anklet off until they resolved this, though they would still need a way to track Neal. Ella sighs, " Give Neal a GPS enabled phone, although I'm going to monkey with it so only you and I will know where he is. "

" Why didn't you go into law enforcement? "

" I wouldn't be able to pick the pockets of the sleaze ball lawyers that irritate me if I did. " Ella retorts.

" You don't seriously do that, do you? " Peter asks.

" I do, how do you think I afforded my college texts and law school texts? " Ella asks, her blue eyes twinkling merrily.

" I trained her well. " Neal says.

At that moment the doorbell rings and Elizabeth lets in the rest of the team, they all get settled, Elizabeth serving drinks, when Ella's eyes zero in on something that shouldn't be there. With a few choice Italian oaths she opens up her messenger bag and pulls out the bug sweeper that Mozzie had given her, she finds and dismantles every bug, thankfully her necklace was also a bug jammer, but still. Peter glares at the pile of dismantled bugs, " This just got personal. Let's bring this meeting to order. "

Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar, Mike Ross, Danny Messner, or Dr. Spencer Reid and the rest of the BAU team. Nor do I own any CSI:NY character, I'm just to lazy to come up with different characters and am borrowing them as I see fit.

Author's Note: Here are the translations.

_Maledizione_- Damn

_Cazzo-_ !#$ ( the first person who can accurately guess this right without using any translator sites on line can name the mole in the bureau).


	6. Chapter 6

Peter looks at everyone assembled before him, " I went through being bugged by OPR, I will not tolerate this again. Neal, I want you to have Mozzie check your place and my place regularly for anymore bugs. Hotch, can I count on your team to find this mole and the damn attorney? "

" You can, Agent Burke, though if Neal and Ella were to work their street contacts it would be of great help to us. " SSA Hotchner says.

Danny chooses then to speak up, " Leave that to me, I speak New York street, I'll work on my CI's. We'll put an end to this. "

" All right, Detective Messner, we'll leave some of that to you. " Hotch says.

" This isn't going to be easy, even with Ella and Garcia working on the Bureau's files we'll be looking for a needle in a haystack. " SSA Derek Morgan says.

Ella smirks, " You have to follow the money, so I'll be focusing on every agent's accounts that Garcia tags as suspicious. "

Mike smirks, " I can check and see if there are any legal actions against those same said names, though if Dr. Reid were to help me it would go infinitely faster. "

" All right, Mr. Ross, we'll let you have Spencer. " SSA David Rossi says.

Ella sighs, " We have one serious problem though, we have to do all this without tipping the mole off, and we still have to catch that smarmy bastard. "

" At least Bella's behind bars where she belongs, " Neal states, " We have to end this, because I will not tolerate any threats to my daughter. "

" I'll be staying with her. " Morgan states.

" Are you allergic to cats? " Neal asks him.

" No, I'm not, why? " Morgan says.

" Good, my daughter has a cat, Mango. " Neal replies

" Thanks for the heads up. " Morgan says.

Ella looks at her brother, " Could any of this have to do with our father? "

Neal curses, it was a distinct possibility, and one they couldn't afford to ignore, " Peter, can you look into that quietly please? "

" Sure thing, Neal, I don't have a problem with doing that. We can't afford to leave any stone unturned in this. " Peter says.

The council of war continues on until Ella stands up, " I have a client coming in at nine, so I really need to get some sleep. "

Mike stands up as well and she ends up spending the night at Mike's house, while everyone else stays up all night discussing what to do about the current situation. Mango, during all of this, is patrolling his new home, investigating every noise that didn't belong. June had introduced him to the Detective and Mango knew he could be trusted with his young mistress' life.

The orange tom continues on his rounds, he knew there was danger to his mistress, and he would not allow any harm to come to her. Maureen Caffrey, aunt to Neal had been the one to sell him to his mistress' father, because she knew young Aislynn would be gifted in other ways due to her Irish blood. Though her ma was not approvin' in any way of her helpin' out, Maureen had long since out grown her need to listen to her ma. " Mango, teacht anseo buachaill dathúil. "

Mango turns around and looks at Maureen before walking over to her, " I am going to be wardin' this house from all evil an' the like. Where is yer charge? Never mind, she's with her da. I'll be giving ye an amulet that she must be wearin'. Tis for her own safety, ye understand me, Mango? "

Mango nods at this and places the amulet with his mistress' stuff. Once Maureen has left the same way she arrived Mango looks around with worry, his ma's owner was quite worried, which meant that there was still more danger to come and Mango didn't like this. He couldn't reveal exactly how special he was yet, not until Neal knew his aunt wanted to know him, and had been helping him and his little sister for years from behind the scenes. Sometimes Mango wished he was a normal cat and not a special one born in Ireland. He was charged with guarding his mistress until his death, however, he couldn't defend her from her own Ma. She'd've been devastated if she had lost him, so he had hidden, so he could safe guard her at night, when her nightmares came for her.

The tom hated the fact that her own Ma had been such a danger, but he also knew that he Da had given him to her so she would have some comfort in that place. He knew that if she ever got out of prison that every cat within a hundred mile radius would go after her for messing with his charge, his mistress. The lady would learn that you didn't mess with an Irish born and bred tom cat.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, the BAU team, Mike Ross, or any of the CSI:NY cast.

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter six of A Forger's Daughter. I had some Irish language in this chapter and I know it's short, but it is an update. Please review.

Translation:

Teacht anseo buachaill dathúil- come here handsome boy


	7. Chapter 7

Mango pounces on his mistress when she returns, giving her the amulet, though the new guy didn't seem to think it was safe. " If Mango thinks it's safe then it's safe. " Aislynn says firmly and she picks her cat up, carrying him to the kitchen, where she fed him his Fancy Feast Cat Food, and cleaned his litter box for him. Then she grabs his brush and Mango purrs, " First, Mango, I'd like to introduce you to Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, he's going to be keeping us company for a while, so be nice. "

The orange tom inspects Agent Morgan and then turns his back on him, he wasn't threat, nor was her worthy of his time. While Aislynn brushed him Mango purrs and Morgan looks at him, " Why do I feel as though I'm not worthy? "

Aislynn grins, " In Mango's opinion you're not. You haven't proven yourself to him yet. Mango's unique. "

The tom smiles a feline smile as Aislynn grabs her sketch pad and starts to draw him again. Mango was always willing to be her subject, and she had more supplies to work with now. As Aislynn draws him, in various positions the tom watches her protector, the man seemed alert enough, but that didn't mean he'd do anything to protect his mistress. So, he'd wait and observe this man. The orange feline was more than capable of keeping his mistress safe and he would, no one who meant her harm would get in.

Morgan watches the young girl draw and he shakes his head, most girls her age would be out with friends, but not all of them had the mother she did. It had been a surprise to him to learn that Neal was the loving, responsible parent. Aislynn blinks suddenly, every sense she had snapping taut. She automatically grips the amulet even as the balcony door is destroyed. Morgan whips out his gun and points it at the intruder, " Who are you? "

" Stand aside, I have no quarrel with you. I do have one with the young Caffrey though, more particularly the great-grandmother that won't even acknowledge she exists. "

Aislynn backs up and Mango stands in front of her, hissing. The woman looks at him disdainfully, " Ah, ye be one of Maureen's, huh? You can't be protecting her forever, cat. "

Mango snarls at this and lets out a loud yowl. Instantly several alley cats leapt onto the woman and she shrieks Irish curses at Mango. Mango lets out another yowl and the woman howls in indignation, " Damn cat, I will have that child, do you understand me, or my name isn't Siobhan O'Leary. "

Aislynn stares at her and then her eyes widen, she had done research on her grandma Caffrey's family. The two family's had a long standing feud and Aislynn knew she had just gotten caught up in it because of how unusual she was. She always knew what the weather was going to be, no matter what happened. Her papà hadn't ever put it together and she was hoping he never did. Things were going to get a whole lot worse from here on out. Mango is still hissing and spitting at the woman until she takes her leave. Mango only relaxes his guard when the alley cats of the area report back to him that she had gone.

The tom cat is extremely worried now, she had almost gotten through Maureen's warding, that meant that she had grown in power, and she had been trouble enough when he was a new born kit. He would have to be especially wary with her on the loose, of course, Neal would now have to learn the truth behind his Ma's family. That would not go over well, at all. Aislynn looks at Mango and he looks at his mistress and then shakes his head slowly while Morgan is having a friend check on the psycho magic lady.

Soon Aislynn is playing with him while Morgan stares at his phone, talking with the tech guru, Garcia. She was seriously trying to tell him that the woman was a witch, and was wanted for several crimes, magical in nature. He just would not believe that. Mango knew better and also knew he had to get word to Maureen, he'd need his brother here in order to help with the protection detail until all this was over. No one, not even that witch would get at his Aislynn. Mango knew he wasn't supposed to get so attached to her, but after the hell she'd been through growing up she needed a small body to cuddle for comfort and he gave that to her.

In a way he'd started to view her as his own kit, but he was still always willing to play with her, pose for her, or be held by her, he especially loved sitting on her lap. All in all he had a good life and would fight tooth and nail to protect it and his mistress. Nothing would deter him in that quest, he wouldn't allow himself to be distracted from his mission and his passion.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own White Collar, Mike Ross, Criminal Minds, or CSI:NY.

Author's Note: I know, it's short, but it's another chapter. Just some Mango/Aislynn fluff.


	8. Chapter 8

Over in Ireland Maureen Caffrey looks worriedly at the report she had gotten from Mango, he was requesting his brother's help due to the fact that Siobhan O'Leary was involved and had nearly broken through her warding. She sighs, " Sunburst, come here, love, ye'll be joining yer brother in tha states to protect his young charge, she's bin gettin' caught up in tha family feud. "

A brighter orange tom than Mango with his left hind paw completely white, also with a white belly comes at a run. He hadn't seen his brother in years. Maureen smiles at this, it wasn't often that male siblings got along, but in the case of these two, they did. She had hated to separate them but maybe that nice woman June would want a cat, plus she had heard from Mozzie that Aislynn wanted a female kitten and she had just the kitten in mind for Aislynn to raise and play with, and for Mango to have babies with.

Her toms were taught respect and to never harm their kits, to never harm any kits. Her cats were very special and meant for those that needed the protection, though the poor child should not have needed protection from her mother. That is entirely wrong and should never be condoned. She watches Sunburst sit at attention while awaiting further instructions. " Sunburst, I be needin' ye to help keep Siobhan O'Leary in line, as she's bin goin' after young Aislynn. "

Sunburst's eyes narrow at this, he knew of Siobhan and didn't like her, she'd nearly killed him as a kit and he would love to repay the favor. The tom looks at his mistress, she, unlike the rest of her family accepted Neal and his daughter. His brother thought of the girl as his own kit but had stayed away from her mother because the girl could not bear the thought of anything happening to him. His brother had also mentioned wanting a mate and Sunburst thought he knew which kit that his mistress would send to Mozzie to give to Aislynn.

Sure enough a short haired calico kitten with a black nose and orange around her muzzle is brought to him, " Make sure she gets to yer brother safely, Sunburst. Bí Bheannaithe, mo chat laoch dathúil. "

Sunburst nods and they're crated up for the journey, it wouldn't take them long to get there with the service that Maureen used. He just wondered what the young Aislynn would name her new kitty. The kitten snuggles into him, she had just been taken from her mother and was a little nervous. Though Maureen made sure all her cats, be they old or young knew how to protect their charges. Mango could teach her the rest of what she needed to, and so would he.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, Mike Ross, CSI:NY, or Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get one up. I promise the next one will be longer. On a different note Sunburst actually was Mango's litter mate, but he fell asleep in the wheel well of the car and was no more, so this is for him as well. As always, translations are included.

Translations:

Bí Bheannaithe, mo chat laoch dathúil= Blessed Be, my handsome warrior cat.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on, when Mozzie brought over the crate with Sunburst and the kitten, since Neal was still at work, Aislynn squeals in delight at her new kitten, " Oh, you're so adorable, such a pretty calico kitty, what should I name you? "

SSA Derek Morgan sees the other orange and white cat whom saunters over and joins Mango, the two start playing like old friends and then the other cat sees him. He wanders over and sniffs him, then looks at Mango, before staring into Derek's eyes, then he saunters away, his tail high in the air, " Unbelievable, found unworthy by two cats, " Derek mutters.

Aislynn ignores all this and focuses on her new kitty, Mozzie had knocked on the door and left, he didn't like suits. The female kitten looks at her new owner inquisitively, her green eyes full of wonder, " Your name is Jade, because of your eyes. " Aislynn decides.

" Aislynn, why are there two more cats here? "

" Well, Derek, Jade is my new kitty and… " here Aislynn pauses and looks at Mango, " Sunburst is Mango's brother, here for a visit. "

" Great, so now I have two cats that think I'm unworthy. " Derek says.

Aislynn grins and heads for the kitchen, whistling for the cats to come, she knew the newbies would need food and water, and she needed to show them where the litter box was. Jade follows her new mistress eagerly and when shown the litter box promptly does her business before exiting the box, then she wipes her feet on the slightly moistened rug provided. Sunburst does the same, though he grumbled about having to wipe his paws until Mango cuffed him upside the head. Derek watches in fascination as all three cats share a food and water dish though Mango refused to share his bed, they would have to bunk elsewhere.

Aislynn smiles as she plays with Jade though all three were playing, it varied as to who was faster to pounce on the laser pointer dot, though Jade was holding her own with the older boys, refusing to allow them to be better than her. The young girl just smiles as she continues to give them toys to play with, the jingly balls were a big hit though she told them if they lost them she wouldn't get anymore, this kept all the balls within sight, they all realized she was serious about that, especially after Mango told them how she'd taken his toy ferret from him when he accidentally broke her frame that had her only picture of her and her father.

The newcomers decided to keep their new mistress happy at that moment and made sure to keep track of their toys and to never mess with her art supplies, though she did, after a while sketch some pictures of Mango and Sunburst together and then some of all of them solo, all of them together, and various other sketches, Aislynn was done and she then brushes all three of them, but first all three had to take baths. Mango tried to run and hide when he saw that gleam in his mistress' eyes but she was faster and he had to suffer through the indignity of a bath, though he did get to watch his brother suffer through a bath as well. Jade absolutely loved her bath and held perfectly still while being dried.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, Mike Ross, CSI:NY, or Criminal Minds, all three cats are mine though and so is Aislynn.

Author's Note: I know another short chapter, but it is another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

When Neal got home he was surprised to see three cats in his apartment, one looking like a darker orange version of Mango, " Aislynn, what is going on here? Why do we suddenly have three cats? "

" Jade is my new kitten, and the other orange cat is Mango's brother, Sunburst, here visiting. " Aislynn answers.

Jade walks right up to Neal and mews sweetly, looking up at him. Neal sighs and picks the kitten up, she snuggles right in and starts purring, " Well, aren't you a well behaved little lady, Jade, unlike a certain tom here who doesn't ask for permission. "

Aislynn looks reproachfully at her papà, " Mango doesn't need permission. "

Neal blinks at the look he is getting from his daughter and the cat in question, Derek just smirks, apparently Neal was in the cathouse at the moment. Aislynn picks Mango up and cuddles him, the tom looking smugly at Neal, as if to say, I got the hug and you didn't. Jade mews again and Neal starts to pet her while Sunburst follows Aislynn to the couch where both toms get pets and snuggles from the girl.

Aislynn smiles as the brothers curl up with her, she loved cats, and having three around was a dream come true for her. She was with her papà again, and hopefully would never have to see her mother ever again. She loved her Aunt Ella and couldn't bear the thought of not having her or her papà in her life. Nor did she want to lose Mango anytime soon.

Mango purrs in contentment, liking this time with his mistress, though he knew Siobhan O'Leary would be back, so he and his brother had to be ready for her. That woman would not get anywhere near his mistress, his charge. She would pay for all of her crimes, the evil ones always did in the end. The rule of three applied to everyone and that included evil witches and Siobhan was one of the worst.

Sunburst eyes his brother, he knew how Mango felt, the witch had nearly killed him, would have if not for their father, Tiger, basically a brown version of them. He had attacked the woman by transforming into a tiger and she had dropped him and left. He was lucky to still be alive and for the woman to be going after the youngest Caffrey, well, that was just unthinkable.

They would both ensure her safety and Maureen would start coming to train Aislynn so the girl could start putting up wards herself, and the more layers the stronger the barrier. She would also have to train Neal, though his mother probably did and he just never realized it. The American Caffreys would have to be trained in order to defend themselves from the O'Leary's.

Though they would be protected until they were ready to defend themselves and they would still be protected, Aislynn would probably be taking over Maureen's job of raising familiars. The girl had an astonishing affinity with cats and Maureen would most likely recognize that. He hoped she did, because Aislynn had a great destiny ahead of her.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, Mike Ross, CSI:NY, or Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Tiger is another cat of mine that I haven't seen since May of this year and he actually is the papa of Mango and Sunburst.


	11. Chapter 11

Mango purrs later on that night as everyone save for the shift change of guard humans, which was Detective Mac Taylor again. No one would be hurting his charge, absolutely no one. She'd suffered enough at her mother's hands and he wouldn't stand for it again, never again. The Tom was furious to realize that Aislynn's mother could have killed the next familiar trainer in the Caffrey line. That was unthinkable, not to mention that the child had a very bright and promising future ahead of her, but only if she got the proper training and lived long enough to see it.

If he had anything to say about it she would. She had always been so kind to him as a kitten and had played with him, made sure he got the proper medical care using the only means she had available to her. The child had made the best of her terrible situation. He'd gotten better care than she had, the girl had sacrificed everything to keep him happy and healthy, including her own health at times, though she recovered remarkably fast from everything thrown at her, including malnutrition.

Her father would be truly appalled if he were to ever learn of everything her mother had forced her to endure. No human should ever have to go through what his young charge had, had to go through in her young life. He could sense the purity of her soul and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could endure anything thrown at her, but if someone were to hurt the ones close to her she would break for sure. Aislynn had never tolerated her mother verbally attacking her father for that very reason.

Mango sometimes wondered if Aislynn had lived before, as there were times her eyes would take on a haunted cast to them, like she were reliving something particularly unpleasant, something her mother wasn't capable of. It was almost as if she had seen death and destruction on a catastrophic scale, but that couldn't be possible. Sure, they'd heard tales of supernatural happenings in Japan, but she couldn't be, could she? The Irish Caffrey family had also heard the legends surrounding the moon and had summarily dismissed them, but now Mango was wondering if his young charge wasn't one of those magical girls reborn.

He hoped not, for she did not need that kind of a destiny ahead of her. He blinks as time stops and looks around. He sees a woman with long green hair up in a half bun, " Hime, I'm sorry for the way you have had to suffer so far. I'm doing my best to fix this for you. "

Mango hisses at the woman bending over his charge and she smiles, " Yes, you are very protective of her, aren't you? I'm glad she has such a loyal and powerful protector. Normally I would not have come here so soon, but I need to strengthen the barriers Maureen placed, danger of a different kind is coming for the hime and I need to do everything I can to protect her, I don't want her awakening to her powers yet, she deserves to have a normal life for a little longer. "

Mango cocks his head as he looks at her as if asking who the hell she was. The woman with garnet eyes sighs, " I am the Senshi of Revolution and Keeper of Time, Sailor Pluto. Your charge is my hime reborn, the one I'm sworn to protect with my very life. I will not fail this time, I can't, the world needs her and her light. "

Mango rubs up against the near tears senshi, he could sense her sincerity and would do everything he could to make sure his charge was ready for her destiny. Sailor Pluto smiles, " Thank you, this will be the only time you will see me here. I was given special permission to freeze time in order to do this. I ask that you watch over her as best as you can. Her own power will protect her if absolutely necessary, though I sincerely hope it isn't for a long time to come, and you will be with her the whole way. "

Mango blinks as time resumes and he curls up on his mistress, intent on protecting her for as long as she needed him, which according to the senshi would be for quite some time to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, Mac Taylor, or Sailor Pluto who made a cameo appearance and I honestly didn't think it would go this way. Oh well.


	12. Chapter 12

Mango growls as he stalks over to the door, his tail ramrod straight, it was the next day, and SSA Derek Morgan looks at the tom cat, " Aislynn, what's he doing? "

Aislynn looks at Mango, " That's his way of saying there's danger nearby, and he's always right. "

Sunburst suddenly yowls in warning as the deck door shatters. Jade races for her new mistress and also yowls, a barrier appearing between her mistress and the danger. Derek draws his gun, though he was beginning to suspect that Garcia was right and that this wasn't a fight he could win. An entirely different woman has appeared this time and Aislynn backs away from her in a hurry, " Serenity-hime, it's time for you to fulfill your destiny. "

The woman had long raven hair, violet eyes and she wore red. Her red high heels looked particularly vicious. Aislynn starts shaking and muttering under her breath. Mango gets between his charge and the woman. She looked similar to Sailor Pluto, apparently Sailor Pluto's strengthening of the barriers wasn't enough. The tom cat yowls a challenge, his back arched and claws extended. " Do you honestly think you scare the Senshi of War and Flame, Sailor Mars, kitty cat? "

She goes to attack and Aislynn screams out, " Machinasai, Rei-chan! "

The girl was no longer shaking, her eyes had a determined cast to them and an ornate broach appears in front of her, " You will not hurt Mango, or anyone else. It's time for you to pay for your crimes, Hino Rei! Moon Eternal Power! "

Sailor Mars curses at this development, she hadn't expected the child to have such a strong desire to protect her kitty. Soon Eternal Sailor Moon stands before her and the cats, her scepter in her hands, " Sailor Mars, for crimes against the Lunar Crown, you are hereby sentenced to death, to be carried out immediately. I will not have you messing you this life for me! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! "

Mars dodges, " Is that the best you have, Usagi-chan? "

Eternal Sailor Moon sighs and holds her scepter up high, " Death Reborn Revolution! "

Sailor Mars curses as the attack connects and she teleports out in a burst of flame. Eternal Sailor Moon waves her scepter and everything is repaired, " Derek Morgan, I would like to thank you for protecting me. "

Derek blinks, " Where'd Aislynn go? "

" My current form cannot handle the power necessary to defend myself so I had to take on my previous incarnation, I will be adding to the wards around this house and then making it so Aislynn doesn't have to explain anything. In my current incarnation I remember everything, but I have never wanted to fight. My Inner Senshi turned on me when I refused to marry Tuxedo Kamen. Now, I have a new life and my Outer Court Guard is doing everything in their power to keep me from having to fight at such a young age, but Rei-chan would not be put off. I beg of you, do not say anything about this, it will only make matters that much more complicated. "

" Like anyone would believe me if I told them. Why did she call you Usagi anyway? " Derek asks.

Eternal Sailor Moon sighs, " In my second life I was born as Tsukino Usagi, in Tokyo, Japan. "

" I see, so she doesn't know your current name, only where you are. " Derek says.

" Yes, she is not a nice individual, though she used to be my best friend, I mourn the loss of that friendship, as I know I will never get it back now. " Eternal Sailor Moon says and then disappears, leaving Aislynn in her placed, collapsed in a heap. Jade nuzzles her mistress, now more determined than ever to protect her. The Moon Princess was someone to be protected at all costs. Mango goes over to his mistress as well and curls up by her, keeping a silent vigil, no one would harm his charge.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, Suits, Criminal Minds, CSI:NY, and Sailor Moon.


	13. Chapter 13

SSA Hotchner groans as he looks though all of the FBI's personnel files which were far more vast than anyone had even realized. So far they'd found ten agents on the take, five dirty agents, and Ella and Garcia had found millions in misappropriated funds. They had yet to find the mole that had prompted this search in the first place. Ella Caffrey suddenly snarls out several Italian curses as she was going through the secretarial personnel. Spencer looks at her, " Problem, Ella. "

Mike Ross, on loan from Pearson Harden, looks at his girlfriend, she only cursed like that when she ran into a superior firewall or an antiquated system. When her mutterings switch to Irish he grimaces, " Antiquated system, Dr. Reid. If she switches languages again duck and cover. "

Mike and Spencer were both reading through personnel files and reports garnered by Garcia, as they could both read things at an alarmingly fast rate, and retain all that information. SSA Rossi looks at Mike, " You could deduce that from just the languages she was swearing in? "

" Italian means sophisticated firewall, Italian and Irish means antiquated, three languages, get the hell outta dodge. " Mike answers.

" Are you sure you want to be a lawyer? " Hotch asks him.

" Yes, I am sure, though Ella's helping me out with that. Technically I'm not a lawyer though I'm better than any other associate out there, which is why I'm working for Harvey Specter and not in juvie, plus this allows me to keep my grandmother in a good facility. " Mike says.

" He's technically taken the LSATs already, but we're going to get him into a correspondence course at Harvard and get him graduated, fast. Right now he's covered, I kinda falsified everything for him, but it keeps him out of trouble. " Ella says.

Agent Emily Prentiss looks at her, " I must say that I'm shocked, but we'll keep quiet as he's helping us get through a ton of paperwork, I thought only Spencer could read that fast and retain it all. "

Mike grins, " How do you think I was able to take tests for people for money and make good money on it. "

" You should not be telling us this. " Spencer says.

" Oh, you'll keep your mouth shut, Spence, I'll Three Card Monte Strauss if I have to, to keep this quiet. How do you think I have use of Mike? I Three Card Monted Harvey for him. " Ella says.

" Seriously, he entered into a Three Card Monte with you, a Caffrey? " Rossi asks.

" Hey, I only lift from Louis Litt anymore and I always come away richer for it. Litt's a bastard. " Ella replies.

" Ugh, this is impossible, who'd've thought that there would be so much corruption within the FBI. " Emily groans.

" Well, we needed to clean our house, it's not our fault that we've yet to find the mole we were looking for, though OPR is all going to be fired at this rate. " Hotch says.

" I know, we've found more officers as it were on the take it OPR than in any other branch. Seriously, who does the vetting for the agents? " Spencer asks, setting another file in the corrupt pile. Mike had ten more on the corrupt pile as well, soon they'd need a filing cabinet for all the corrupt FBI agents they were finding.

Ella had thousands of files tagged for review, the ones she tagged Garcia would fax to the machine and they would print out, Ella was also checking financials for every employee the FBI had. Her eyes widen at what she was seeing, " Oh, this is not good. I've got an aid who has been getting seven fifty large getting deposited into a Cayman Islands account. "

Hotch looks over her shoulder, " I'll say, red flag that and make several copies, we don't want that information disappearing anytime soon. "

Ella nods and sets to work, she knew what she had to do and she would not be stopped, not on a computer. Neal did things face to face, she did things with the cyber highway. She had never been caught either, and she would not be outmaneuvered by anyone. She would root out all the corruption within the FBI, and she would not be stopped. Thankfully she had no court appointments or anything else pressing for the next week, though she doubted it would take her that long.

She finishes with the aid and moves on. The next one that raised alarm bells someone started to back hack her. Ella's fingers flew across the keyboard as she stopped the back hack and hacked her hacker. Ella curses in Japanese as the little bugger thought he was going to get the better of her. As Ella is involved in her cyber battle everyone else stops at hearing her curse fluently in Japanese. Mike pales at this, " Someone's trying to out hack her, Ella won't stand for that. When that happens she creates things on the fly. She won't back down from that sort of challenge. "

" Garcia, can you back trace the hack? " Hotch asks.

" I wish I could dear leader. Ella's security systems are being upped at every second while at the same time she's fighting back against her hacker. I didn't think anyone could do what she's doing, and at such a fast rate, I can't even keep up, though I'm watching the battle. The other hacker can just barely keep up with her. Ella is not backing down. She's shoring up her defenses while at the same time sending salvo after salvo at her opponent. She's literally giving no quarter to her opponent. " Garcia states.

Ella was still cursing in Japanese, even as her fingers fly, no one would beat her, absolutely no one! She was the smartest person in the entire world, she'd checked, not to mention there were reasons for the fact that she was as smart as she was. Reasons she was not going to get into, she did not want to be found, though if she didn't end this cyber battle soon she would be. As her curses get more creative her typing rate increases exponentially.

" No one can type that fast, it isn't humanly possible. " Rossi says.

Mike looks at her, Ella had told him about her, but he had sworn he would never talk. Ella glares at her screen even as she continues to curse, her immortality sucked at times, but she had allowed herself to become Ella Caffrey, it had been an elaborate glamour in a way, she had actually let herself be reborn so she would be in a position to protect her hime. Setsuna had informed her that Mars was in the area but right now she had to protect her brother for her hime's sake, as the Senshi of Ice and Knowledge she would not allow herself to be bested.

With more curses she pulls out her data computer and starts to type away on both at an alarming pace, she would not lose, not when it came to computers. Spencer blinks, " Now where did that computer come from? "

" Subspace. " Ella answers absentmindedly, as she was totally engrossed in her work, no one ever beat her in a computer battle. No one ever would if she had anything to say about. She sets up her Data Computer to actively combat the invader and sets to shoring up her laptop's defenses.

Spencer looks at the Data Computer as it actively does what its mistress had programmed it to do, attack the hacker that was trying to hack into her other computer, " What sort of technology is this? "

" Later, busy, get back to work. " the Mercurian Senshi answers him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Suits, CSI:NY, Criminal Minds, or White Collar.


End file.
